vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Rakan
Summary Jack Rakan is a famous mercenary, gladiator and member of world-saving team Ala Rubra (Crimson Wing) that saved the Magical World from destruction years before the main storyline of Negima. Regarded as the life-long rival of Nagi Springfield, Rakan would go on to become the teacher of his rival's son, Negi Springfield and help him many times during his time in the Magical World. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely 6-C Name: Jack Rakan, The Thousand Blades, The Immortal Fool, The Man Who Cannot Die, The Ultimate Hard Worker, The Human Atomic Bomb, That Damn Guy Who You Can Stab With Swords All You Like And It Won't Do A Thing, Dammit Origin: Mahou Sensei Negima! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hellas, Non-Human, Mage, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low, as he reattached his severed arm during combat), Enhanced Senses (Can track a person by smell from several kilometres away), Creation (Spontaneous Weapon and Armor Creation), Master Martial Artist, Master Swordsman, Magic, Chi Manipulation (Can manipulate chi to enhance his durability and create a gigantic arm), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Limited Power Mimicry (Copies multiple fighting techniques by observation), Telepathy (Able to read minds), Transformation, Energy Absorption, Heat Resistance (via Hell's Refining Fire), Minor Reality Manipulation (Able to briefly return from being erased from existence, and later returns permanently with Asuna's assistance), Incredible Willpower, Incredible Pain Tolerance (Showed no reaction having his arm cut off), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and harm intangible beings), Exorcism and Magic Barrier Negation (Can negate both Intangibility and Forcefields via Zanmaken Ni-No-Tachi), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Casually emitted this level of energy, scales to Negi Springfield) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could outspeed the positive streamers emitted by Negi in Raiten Taisō and dodge Evangeline's ice-lightning vines.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Stronger than Touta Konoe) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, likely Island Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Withstood his own energy being redirected back to him, blocked an attack from Nagi-Ialda) Stamina: Extremely high, willed himself back into existence twice after being erased by the Code of the Lifemaker. The first time was only brief, but he was able to come back permanently from a combination of boredom and Asuna's power. He was able to keep fighting even after having his limbs cut off. Range: A few hundred meters with magic, a few kilometers by throwing his weapons, extended melee range otherwise. Standard Equipment: His Pactio Card, Armiger Miliplex. Intelligence: Gifted, as a result of 40 years of experience in combat. He figured out the mechanism behind Negi's Raiten Taisou and deduced its weaknesses after a short time fighting against it. He has also been shown to learn advanced techniques from other fighters after seeing them a few times, despite having no training in that fighting style. He may act silly and dull-witted but it is mostly an act to deceive opponents and Jack is, in fact, one of the most intelligent fighters in the series. Weaknesses: Jack limits his usage of Magia Erebea as he isn't compatible with it and it may backfire on himself. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Rakan Soyokaze Bakufūken' (ラカンそよ風爆風拳 Rakan Gentle Breeze Tempest Fist): Creates twisters with winds exceeding 100 kilometers per hour to envelop a target. He has such fine control over these winds that the target may only feel a gentle breeze if Rakan wishes. *'Eternal Negi Fever:' After a short series of ridiculous poses, Rakan emits an energy beam from his entire body. *'Zanmaken Ni-No-Tachi' (斬魔剣・弐の太刀 Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Strike): Rakan uses his sword to bypass physical and magical barriers and cut the target directly. It also allows him to hit an intangible spirit without affecting the person being possessed by the spirit. Jack copied this technique from Eishun. *'Kiai Boukou '(Willpower Defense): Raises his defense through sheer willpower and by cloaking his body in chi. *'Rakan Banretsuken' (羅漢萬烈拳 Rakan Ten Thousand Fists): Unleashes ten thousand blows on a target in an instant. *'Rakan For The Hell of It Right Hand Punch:' As its name would imply, he punches his target to the ground with enough force to shake an entire coliseum from the impact with his right hand. *'Rakan Hariken Shō' (羅漢破裏剣掌 Rakan Spiral Palm): Digs his fist into his opponent's abdomen before twisting it to crush and damage the target's vital organs. *'Great Dimensional Smash': Jack creates an intense field of gravity for an instant to shatter a magical pocket dimension. Jack copied this ability from Albireo Imma. *'Some Kind Of Giant Arm Made Of Chi Energy': Jack creates an enormous arm out of his chi energy which is strong enough to restrain Negi Springfield and throw him hundreds of kilometers away. *'Incendium Gehennae' (奈落の業火(インケンディウムゲヘナエ), Hellfire Conflagration): A Fire and Darkness-element spell which creates a large explosion of black flames at the target area. It traps the victim in a tornado of black flames. *'Magia Erebea': A dark magic created by Evangeline AK McDowell, it allows the user to absorb magic and fuse it to their spirit to transform into a more powerful form. Jack copied this ability from a clone of Evangeline. **'Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio' (獄炎煉我, Hell's Refining Fire): After absorbing Incendium Gehennae, Jack transforms into a darker form that grants him enhanced durability, resistance to heat and the ability to absorb magical power through physical contact. *'Pactio: Armiger Miliplex:' The source of one of his many epithets, The Thousand Sword. Using it allows him to summon any weapon he can imagine, from a thousand swords, a greatsword the size of a skyscraper, to pieces of armor he can use as prosthetic limbs. **'Zankanken' (斬艦剣, Warship Sword Cutter): Rakan creates an enormous blade as big as a skyscraper and can wield it as a sword, or throw it at his opponent. It has been described by himself as one of his finishing moves. **'Imperial Type 97 Battering Ram Form Magical Armour:' Rakan creates an enormous armored arm with a piledriver attachment to enhance his attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Charlotte Katakuri Katakuri's profile (Speed was Equalized. High 7-A forms were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Negima Category:UQ Holder! Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gladiators Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Wind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7